Sensei's Son
by choshacinorev
Summary: What if Naruto had the students of Minato to take care of him after his parents' passing? What if he was a medical ninja? What if he meets the girl of his dreams? (future chapters) Begun - 4th May Status - Ongoing I may not be able to update often as I'm going through a very important phase of my life - highschool. Pardon my tardiness. Go on and enjoy the chapters
1. The Fourth Hokage Forever

**Disclaimer: I will do this only once. That is now. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NOR ITS CHARACTERS**

Obito ran into the Hokage's office only to find it empty.

"Eh?" He exclaimed as he remembered that his Sensei's wife was about to give birth. Now, something struck him. His Sensei's never told anyone where the birth was about to take place.

He quickly exited the office only to run into Kakashi who was huffing and puffing.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Obito asked.

The masked joining with an eye covered with his hitai-ite said,"I could ask you the same thing, you know?". The other who also had his hitai-ite over one of his eyes just scoffed. "Oh yeah? Okay, do you feel this cold feeling in the atmosphere? It has prevailed ever since this evening and I can't seem to just shrug it off."

Kakashi's visible eye widened as he said, "You too..."

Then both boys remembered why they were there and at the same time ran out of the Hokage's Tower.

O_o

 _ **At the village outskirts -**_

"Goodbye Naruto..I hope you will know what your father's and my last words were and take care of yourself. Know that you have brothers, who may not be your own but will take care of you as theirs and a sister who will tend to you when you are not well. Know that you were loved by your parents until their last breath... And, beware of Jiraya sensei.."

The mother of the child dropped to the ground as her husband fell beside her and the barrier around them crumbled.

The Third Hokage who was watching sighed as he ran to the couple's side to discover that the Fourth was long gone and his wife was still breathing ruggedly.

He gently held her up as she spoke her final words to him. "Please.. Take care of him... Our child..."

O_o

The skies were dark as the morning went on. Kakashi, Rin and Obito stood side by side as they looked on at the funeral. At the front, however, was a basket in which a blonde baby clad in orange was fast asleep.

He slept on, not knowing that he was at his parents' funeral, not knowing that his life ahead was sure to be tough, not knowing that he would also be loved and hated at the same time.

Kakashi's eye was fixed in the baby as he took in its features. He remembered when his father had died and again stole a look at the baby.

He, had atleast, known who his father was and had felt parental love. But, this boy in front of him, didn't even get a chance to be called 'cute' by his own parents.

Now, he wondered how life gave out lots of bitter lemons all to just a baby, not even a few hours old.

He looked to his side at Rin and Obito who seems to be wondering the same thing.

The Third Hokage began his speech and ended it with saying that the Will of Fire has been passed on.

Then, he requested all the jounins over age 20 to gather in the council room and dispered the crowd.

Kakashi, Run and Obito pushed through the crowds and reached the front where the baby was. Rin ran to the child and caressed his baby skin as she looked up to the picture of the Fourth Hokage. As if on cue, the baby opened his eyes. Rin was purely mesmerized by his eyes and, so were the other two.

"Sensei, your legacy lives on even after you have left. I know that you left this child in our care. We will make sure that nobody touches him or looks at him the wrong way. I swear this. Don't you, Kakashi and Obito?" She finished.

"I do" replied the boys together. Then, they turned to look at each other and let a smile grace their lips. "Seems like a Sharingan is just not the one we have in common..." Said Obito and the three fell in laughter.

At the same time, they heard a gurgling noise. The three of them looked down to find the baby showing off his toothless mouth and crinkled eyes.

"You will learn how to deface death in the face, don't you, Sensei's son?" Obito said.

"Naruto." They heard an old, senile voice. They whirled around to find the Third Hokage approaching them. "Lord Third", Rin greeted. "And, why are you talking about the narutomaki, may I know?" dropped in Kakashi. Rin handed over the baby to the old man and punched Kakashi playfully across the forearm as she let the old man speak.

"His name. It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Kushina and Minato took the name from one of Jiraya's books. Atleast, that's what Kushina told me." He finished.

Obito began laughing. Kakashi took a look at him and, he too began laughing. Rin joined in a little while later.

The Third, was utterly confused by the ongoings and then immediately saw the reason for it. In his hands, Naruto was letting out a gurgling sound, pleased with himself for peeing upon the old man holding him.

Oh well, babies take nothing serious, so they just let it slide.

 _ **Next Chapter:-**_

 _ **Babies and Teenagers.**_

Okay. Let me get this straight. I'm @ReignOfAnime on Wattpad. So, this story isn't stolen.


	2. Babies and Teenagers

**Uh.. I... um, originally this story will be updated weekly. So, uh dont kinda.. sorta expect updates every 2 days, kay? I'm not a robot. Anyway, if this story hits remarkable milestones, I can assure you surprise updates and whatnot.Okay, go ahead.**

Rin went and checked on the baby lying in the crib only to find him fast asleep. She silently wondered if this was how her sensei looked as when he was a baby save for the whisker marks. When she asked the Third about them, he just said that the whiskers were due to the influence of the nine-tailed fox when he was inside his mother's womb.

Kakashi, Rin and Obito were currently in their Sensei's house. Rin was particularly in the room that the child's parents arranged for the baby. She looked up onto the wall to find a picture of her sensei and his wife. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were their names.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Obito ran into the room and asked her how the baby was doing.

"He's doing perfectly fine... Only except for the fact that his parents are not alive..." She finished. Obito was taken aback by her response as he pondered over the truth.

Soon enough, Kakashi entered the room and looked on the sad faces of his teammates and quickly realised what was going on. At the same time, they heard a low crying sound which only a baby could emanate and all three of them looked into the crib to find baby Naruto crying. The child proceeded to open his eyes. One eye was a bright cerulean blue, while the other was a dark purple. He had inherited both his parents' eye colours.

The fact that they were taken aback even the first time he opened his eyes never ceased to change. The child then proceeded to cry for something to fill his stomach. Rin just stared and then immediately realised what the baby was crying for. As she ran ahead to get some milk for the baby she shouted,"You both!! Go ahead and calm Naruto! I'll bring him some milk!"

Obito and Kakashi looked at each other and spoke with their eyes. Then, Obito scooped the day-old baby and began rocking him back and forth. Kakashi peeped into his line of sight and began making weird faces so that the baby could laugh. Rin then entered and quickly collected the baby from Obito's arms and began feeding the baby.

'snap'

All three whirled around to find the Third with a camera in hand and he was smiling. The baby finished his milk and began gurgling out small sounds which sounded like laughter. Rin smiled at the child and put him over her shoulder to help the newborn digest his food.

"He seems like a good child, doesn't he, Rin?" Asked the Third. "Yes, he does. Know this Lord Third. Even if he is a bad child, I'll be there for him and let him know what is right and what is wrong.."

The old man just nodded his head and then looked at the other two boys who had matchingly pulled their hitai-ite over their eyes. He took in the three's demeanor and asked them a question which would change their lives forever.

"Are you three ready to take care of Naruto as your own brother for the rest of your lives?"

All three just stared at each other and replies with a chorus "Yes, we do!"

Even Kakashi who was normally a lazy person has accepted. This gave the old man a sense of approval as he continued, "So, is it okay if you are to stay in this house and not ever let Naruto know who his parents were?"

The second part of the question confused the three. But, they finished answering with a unitary yes. Finally,the Third asked them to remove all the pictures in the house and place it 'somewhere Naruto can't reach until he is quite grown up', which, of course they did.

All three then gathered around the baby who was still awake and began playing with him. Rin first laid him on the floor atop a small mattress and proceeded to tickle him. The baby just tried to laugh and failed as he was no more than a day old.

But, they were truly shocked when he did laugh in a little higher pitch. Rin just smiled at the baby as Kakashi and Obito looked on.

Only one of them seemed to have made an observation. "Either you will be a loudmouth loser or a serene once in a lifetime genius", said Kakashi.

The baby gurgled again and then dropped to his side as sleep overtook him. This baby just knew a little on how much loved he was and how his vessel was already filled with love from both his parents. Little did the child realise that he would be ignored for quite sometime by the village. And, a lot did he know that his protective siblings would always be there for him.

The three of the teens then decided on their rooms and decided upon which will take first watch to take care of the baby if he began crying, to which Obito volunteered first.

O_o

 _You guys! 4 favs and 5 follows. Woah and that too in just 1 1/2 days after this story has been posted. I sincerely thank you. But remember, your words will most likely keep me going. So, if you stop appreciating the story, there is no need for me to continue with it. So, yeah._ _Constructive Criticism is appreciated :-)_ _Ja na!_


	3. Growth Of A Child

Children grow too fast... Faster than the eyes can see, and Naruto is no exception is what I can say. Well, now let's move to the story of an older Naruto, who can walk, talk and multiltask.

O_o

"Big Sister Rin!!!!", A voice ring through the house which once belonged to the Fourth Hokage. Rin gave an exasperated sighed and turned to face the child who was now more than a little brother to her.

"'sup Naruto? Can't you see that I'm making a bento for you to take to the Academy?", She questioned the child. The ten year old just pouted and looked up at his sister. Rin felt sorry for the moment and ran up to hug the small blonde with the mesmerizing mismatched eyes.

As Kakashi had once predicted when he was a baby, Naruto was not just only a genius, but he could also be loudmouthed when with his siblings. And the other funny part was that he didn't know a thing about girls and kept a calm and cool demeanor outside the mansion the four siblings lived in.

Kakashi was still in ANBU and Obito often accompanied him in A and S rank missions as an elite jounin. Rin was mostly in the house taking care of the child and sometimes, even she accompanied the other two on missions as an elite medical ninja.

Naruto really hated it when he had to stay on his own when his siblings were on missions.

After the small hug, Naruto ran out oh the kitchen only to bump into something hard. Really hard. He looked up while rubbing his nose to only find that he had bumped into Obito who was in full jounin gear complete with metal gloves and in his case of style, a metal belt. Naruto realised that he had bumped into Obito's belt and was super pissed off.

"Why the heck do you have to wear stylish accesories you spiky haired dumbo!?!?" He screamed at the older boy.

A tickmark found its way in Obito's forehead as he held the smaller kid by the scruff of his jacket as he shouted,"Well, you see, when I was in the Academy, the only accesory I wore was some goggles. Look at you, you puny rat! You and your black jacket and styled collars and gloves and belts around your waist makes you look like some guy who rather seeks attention than despises it! And you are talking about me who weras only one accesory on his body for style?!!!" He finished his rant. "And you want orange colours for even more attention..." Came another voice.

"But, nah. That doesn't bother me as long as you become a good shinobi. So, shut your rant, Obito..." Finished the bored voice.

"Big Brother Kakashi!!!! I thought you wouldn't be home for a fortnight... You told so... Did you LIE? To me..." The boy's voice became timid as he finished.

Kakashi, seeing the younger one's confusion just shook his head as he said, "Nope, the Mission just went quickly than the other times because that idiot who was bickering with you was actually useful this time." He said as Obito got even more enraged. "Idiot. You say? Huh. Damn you, Kakashi!"

O_o

"Bye..." Came the voice of the small child as Kakashi lowered him from his back. Obito just snickered as he said,"Don't go seeking attention from girls at this age, you stupid cute boy" and Rin just ruffled his golden licks as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Today is the graduation day at the Academy, right? If you be a good boy at the Academy, you will be looking at a gift once you be back home..." Finished Rin.

"Really?! Oh thank you Big Sister!!"

"No, not really, more like Big Brother..." Obito said as the three of them left with a shunshin.

"Oh come on..."

O_o

"And, here we go!" Rin removed her hands from Naruto's eyes as Kakashi opened the front door.

"Woof! Woof woof" came a few barks from inside the house.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared up at Kakashi who was simply smiling at him. At the moment, a small puppy became running out of the house as it jumped up to Naruto and latched onto his jacket. "Kakashi onii is this the boy who will take care of me?" Asked the ninja puppy as he licked Naruto's face. "Yes."

"Congrats on passing and graduating from the Academy, Naruto! We three are so proud of you.." Obito said as Naruto hugged his only reachable body part at the moment... Which was fortunately his leg. Obito patted the blonde's head as he said, "Your parents would have been so proud of you."

Naruto, when he knew the meaning of 'parents' ceased to believe that 'parents' and 'Rin, Obito and Kakashi' were indifferent.

He threw a tantrum just to know the identity of his parents. But, Rin had just collected him in her arms as he cried and 'shh'd him as she told,"Naruto, I'm sorry, but your parents are dead. We cannot tell you their true identity until you come of a particular age."

From that day onwards, Naruto dropped the subject of 'parents' as he chose his protective siblings over dead people. From then onwards, the child had been calm, collected and cool and only showed his emotions in front of his adopted siblings.

"And, one more thing, Naruto. I have officially dropped out of ANBU, so y-" was all that Kakashi got to say as Naruto jumped right onto his chest.

O_o

Next Chapter -

Team Selections, Who Is My Sensei?!?


	4. Team Selections, Who Is My Sensei?

Naruto walked into his classroom and, immediately most of the girls save for Hinata who was blushing furiously gathered around him. He just sighed as he walked into his place beside Sasuke, one of his childhood friends.

"Hey there duck-butt head", he greeted.

"Well, if it isn't the spiky headed idiot", he greeted back.

"Seems like you have passed the Academy exams too.." said Naruto as Sasuke looked on uninterested.

"Do you think that we will be on the same team?", he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well, I don't really think so. Just so you know, I think one of the Senseis will be my brother." Sasuke shot him a glance as Naruto proceeded to shoot him a glance.

"...or atleast by adopted brother..."

"What makes you say that?"

"Kakashi's dropped out if ANBU", finished Naruto. "Yeah, Itachi said the same thing too..."

At the same time, another pink headed girl approached them. She was not like any of their squealing fangirls. She was just the type who was studious and helped others a lot. And she never mistreated anyone. The type of girl both the boys appreciated.

"Hey Sakura! What's up?', asked Naruto. "Hmm. Nothing much. I just felt a little alone, so I just came here to talk to you", replied the pinkette. "So, have you a-"

Naruto stopped his conversation as he saw Iruka walk in with a folder. Naruto squinted hard to know what thw folder was. Noticing this, Iruka just shifted the folder away to the blonde's disappointment.

"Okay. I'll read out the teams on which you guys will be placed on, so please be attentive.", finished the young chuunin.

He began drawling on a short list and finally, it came to Naruto's name. Naruto perked up his ears as he waited for the names of the rest of his team.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke..." At this, Sasuke and Naruto stole a look at each other with a sly grin. "...and Haruno Sakura." He finished. Sakura turned to look at the other two boys with a sense of satisfaction as she gave them a short smile.

"Your Sensei will be... Hmmm. This is conflicting... Kakashi...", Iruka said.

"Told ya" Naruto replied in a dull tone. He had expected this to happen the moment Kakashi said that he has dropped out of ANBU. But, he didn't expect Obito or even Rin to be. Obito always stated that Rin was a special case and she could not go out often outside the village.

He never knew the reason and didn't expect Obito to just spill it to him. Obito, Kakashi and Rin had also together stated that unlike Rin, he was a much more special case. He never understood that when he was young. But, as he grew older and met new people, he always found that they ignored and tried to shun him. So he just thought that the explanation would come as Obito always said, "... when you are older."

As he was pondering over his life, the other teams' captains had already arrived and picked their subordinates. But, Kakashi had still not come. Naruto just blamed it on Obito. The both had gone out on a mission along with Itachi earlier today, so...

"Yo!", came a dull voice which kind of sounded tired. Naruto looked at the window where Kakashi was perched. Sakura just replied with a 'good afternoon'. Sasuke seemed to mutter something about people being late while Naruto took in his adopted brother's tired features.

"Rough morn?", Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded at the younger boy's question. He always knew when his siblings were tired or sad. But the three older people never could read Naruto's expressions. He always had that grin on his face back at home. Right now, he was sitting expressionless beside the Uchiha who was smirking at Kakashi.

Kakashi caught this and immediately proceeded to ask the boy what was wrong when Naruto simply said,"You know about me and Sasuke. Why don't you go ahead and get to know Sakura?"

Kakashi sighed. Naruto was one smooth talker. Just like his father. Namikaze Minato always knew how to break the fight between Kakashi and Obito with smooth words.

"Okay. Pink-head, introduce yourself.", Kakashi directed the order at Sakura.

Sakura took in a deep breath as she said,"My name is Haruno Sakura. I come from the civilian part of Konoha. As of now, I don't know anything about shinobi apart from the stuff that the Academy has taught me. My dream is to become one of the powerful kunoichi Konoha had seen."

Sakura then turned to Naruto and Sasuke as she asked the both about their dreams.

Naruto said,"I wanna become a great shinobi that is able to help the village...", while Sasuke continued,"And I wanna support Naruto and protect this village that my brother too has sworn to protect."

Sakura just said,"So. Both of your dreams are connected, aren't they?"

Naruto and Sasuke just smiled at her and nodded. Kakashi looked at the ongoings and immediately knew that this team would one day achieve great heights.

"Okay you guys. Our first mission will start tomorrow. So, meet up with me at eight in the morning tomorrow. Naruto will come along with me, so make sure that you have purchased enough weapons and scrolls." Kakashi advised.

"Yes" came the collective reply.

Next Chapter-

Team 7's First Mission


	5. Of Nightmarish Dreams

zaylo267 thank you for your Kickass reviews, bruh.

O_o

The next morning, Kakashi picked up Naruto right off his bed and dropped him off at the shower. The grumbling boy proceeded to the shower and washed himself thoroughly with the warm water provided.

He got out of the shower and dressed in some orange shirt and black pants paired with a dark high-collared jacket.

He soon entered the kitchen where there already was food laid out on the table. Suddenly, he caught the glint of a kunai in his peripheral vision and immediately pulled out a weapon from his holster to block the attack.

"So, being sleepy doesn't dull your senses. Right", Kakashi said as Obito walked in behind him. The latter eyed the former with disgust as he remembered their childhood.

"Kakashi. Go easy on the kid. He just walked out from the shower..." Obito said as Naruto just smirked and put back his weapon.

The three sat down to eat and, almost immediately Rin walked in. "Yohoho", she greeted them as she combined a 'yo' along with a yawn. As she sat in the table,Naruto eyed her. Rin caught this and snapped,"Whaddya want brat?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I feel like you haven't either brushed nor bathed." Said Naruto as Rin just shrugged it off. Rin said,"Well, boys are much more active then girls, so..."

The rest of the morning flew past by and soon after, Kakashi and Obito and Naruto were on their way to meet Sasuke and Sakura for their first mission.

"Naruto! Hey! Here!!", came the voice of Sakura as she signalled to the place where she and Sasuke were leaning against.

Naruto just signalled to the Hokage's Tower in the distance and proceeded to walk towards it with the other four tagging behind him.

O_o

'knock' 'knock'

"Come in", came the reply. The five of them were greeted by the familiar sight of the Third with a mountain of paperwork in front of him.

"I heard that you were the God of Shinobi, Old Man. Never thought you would be the God of Paperwork though..." Naruto commented.

"Oh well. When you become Hokage, you will know the difficulties, you brat." The Third said.

"Oh well. Getting on to the matters... What will be these guys' first mission?" Obito who was impatient asked.

"Let's see. Do you think that the team is good enough for a mission outside the village?" Hiruzen asked to no one in particular. "Yes, of course.", Kakashi replied after he caught Obito with a bored look inhis face.

"Well then. You are up for a C-rank mission. The mission details will be in the scroll that I will give you later on. Now, meet your client. Mr. Tazuna, please come in" the Third called out.

Not long after, the door opened as an old man with a bottle of 'god-knows-what' in his hand.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other's as they took in the man's features. Clearly, they were disgusted. But, Sakura on the other hand went ahead and greeted the man who returned the greeting rather roughly than he intended to.

Immediately Sakura backed off and she too joined the disgusted genins. And so, they set off for the mission.

O_o

After a month:

" _Shinobi are those who endure..."_

It really happened didn't it?

 _'Haku, no!' his mind screamed as he looked on hopelessly._

No...

 _"Your words. They sting, boy. Shut up and give me your kunai."_

 _"I am thankful... To have had... You... As my last opponent..."_

"Naruto"

 _His mind was a mess. Sasuke had earlier jumped in front of him as he was attacked by a horde of senbon._

"NARUTO"

Naruto woke up with a start. He was sweating and he had tears in his eyes. He roughly brushed them away as he saw who had woken him up.

"Naruto?", Rin asked. "You 'right?'

"Yes"

Rin just nodded and began turning away as Naruto interrupted her. "Why do people sacrifice themselves?"

"That's no question to be asked by a 10 year old boy. Shut up and go to sleep."

"TELL. ME. NOW."

Rin was taken aback. She stared at her little brother. "Hey? Was it a nightmare?" Naruto just nodded as he proceeded to hug his sister. He took in the scent of flowers on her shirt as he hugged her.

"Hey. Lemme tell ya. When people die, it's either that they die as great people or as people who love their loved ones. They sacrifice themselves cause they wanna let their loved ones be important. Okay? Now go to bed." She said as she kissed him on his forehead.

"Gunnight" slurred Naruto as sleep found him again.

O_o

 _ **Outside:**_

"Kakashi"

Kakashi sighed as he recalled his Land of Waves experience and let it all out. He included the part how Naruto had unleashed his chakra of the nine tails.

"It has affected him deeply. Tell me. What else happened?"

"Nothing else."

O_o

Obito wasn't the type of guys who liked to talk randomly about anything. Naruto was his brother and he would not let anyone talk about how the kid had unleashed the nine tails power on his mission.

They didn't know the reason. The poor kid had thought that Sasuke was dead and it triggered him. Only if they knew.. only.

Obito had noticed that the kid was growing more distant as time passed. He didn't even smile at anything that he would usually find funny. The Village of The Hidden Leaves had begun shunning and ignoring him more than ever. The kid's life and his responsibility sent chill shivers through his spine.

'If only sensei had been alive...' he thought as he walked.


	6. Meeting

**@zaylo267 you are great. Thanks for your reviews on every chapter. I wish we were good friends. Okay. Anyway, sorry for the late chapter. Life kinda kicked me in the ass for about a month and I got back my test marks, so... humph. There. The new chapter.**

O_o

"Teach me medical ninjutsu"

"Eh.. what?"

"Medical Ninjutsu. Teach me."

"But why?", Asked Rin perfectly clueless about the boy's wishes.

"Naruto...why? Why do you wanna learn medical ninjutsu?"

Naruto just shook his head as he replied,"I never wanna see my comrades die"

Rin was taken aback. "Who..who died?"

Naruto looked down as he replied. "Haku. He died as a tool. If I had known medical ninjutsu, I could have saved him somehow. But, I didn't. So, please teach me."

Rin nodded. "We start tomorrow. That okay?"

Naruto's face lit up as he nodded. He then took off after a nod from Rin.

"Come out Kakashi"

"He's changed hasn't he? He is just been emotionally unstable the past month. He took Haku's death hard. Maybe I shouldn't have got head over heels and tried to kill Zabuza."

"Of course.You always head down and go on a killing spree, don't you?" Rin paused. She sighed. "You come out too, you idiot...", She called out to the darkness.

Not long after, Obito came out scratching his head and grinning like an idiot. "I, uh, you see..."

"I don't need your explanations"

"Yeah Obi boy, she don't need your explanations."

"Oh shut it you dog stench boy"

"Oh shut it all of you", came a voice. All three whirled around to find Itachi.

"Itachi? What's up Weasel?", Kakashi asked.

"You have been summoned by the Third. Please leave Naruto under my care and go pay a visit to him."

"Oh, there won't be a need for you to take care of Naruto. He just set off to find your brother and their team mate for training," said Obito.

"I see. Then I'll help them to train. Take care... Oh, and don't forget to meet up with the Third. He said that it was urgent."

The teen disappeared. All three let out a collective sigh. As of on cue, they jumped out of the window towards the Third's office.

Hiruzen Sarutobi never signed up to become Hokage. The Second had given him the title and role of the protector of The Leaf a few hours before his death. Of he had wanted to, he could have passed. But, he didn't want to disappoint his mentor's dying wish.

He was interrupted when he heard a knock. Oh well, let's do this, he thought.

O_o

A/N: So. You guys. I have a question for you. On Wattpad I have started another story involving a major character death. Do you want the story on this site too? If yes, let me know.


End file.
